halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha Company
- |body= |branch= |type=Supersoldier unit |role=Special Operations, High-Risk Missions, Covert Operations |part of= |garrison-title=Garrison |garrison= After PROMETHEUS, all existing Alpha Company Spartans were divided up into different commands, and were relegated to separate garrisons as a result. |motto-title=Size |motto= *497 *300 |battle= * * *Reclaimer Era |misc-title=Commanders |misc= *COL *LCDR *CPO }} explaining the ambitious program to the then-LTJG . , Chapter Five, page 43}} Alpha Company was the first class of supersoldiers trained and deployed under the , a top-secret initiative undertaken by in . Believing that Dr. Halsey's SPARTAN-II program was a good step taken by the wrong person, the project was conceived by Army Colonel James Ackerson and a handful of high-ranking ONI officials to create a batch of cheaper and expendable super-soldiers to be used in suicide missions against the Covenant to slow them down. Ackerson brought in Kurt-051, and Chief Petty Officer to assist him in the project. Instead of children with special genetic traits, Kurt recruited orphans around the age of four to six years—with a few notable exceptions—who were given a chance to fight back against the xeno-organisms that destroyed their lives. The recruits arrived at the planet in December of and the program was officially initiated. Alpha Company's training regime was arguably tougher than that of SPARTAN-II Program's Class I, with more emphasis on combat-efficiency and individual-skill. The recruits, who were mostly refugees from Outer Colonies attacked by the Covenant, showed remarkably high aggressive traits for their age and maturity . After five years of intensive training and practice in the art of war, the candidates underwent augmentation procedures and became active in late-2537. After their trial-by-fire that was the , Alpha Company's success would be proven through their instrumental participation in the battles of , , and Operation: VENOM. After a year of constant combat, however, the remaining 300 SPARTANs took part in , a high-risk operation to destroy a Covenant shipyard in . A critical mistake with their satellite equipment saw the deaths of most, if not all of the 300 SPARTANs, but their mission was a success. Only those pulled out of the main company prior to PROMETHEUS, such as and survived. By , the war had come to an end, and the surviving SPARTAN-IIIs of Alpha Company were given a chance to join . Alpha Company was succeeded by Beta Company. History Origins Augmentations Equipment Personnel Recruits=While a total of almost five hundred trainees were brought to Onyx to be trained in some capacity and as a result retained their SPARTAN tags, ONI has lost most of the personnel information on the company thanks to the destruction of low- and high-level data caches during the Human-Covenant War, with the most damage being caused during the . As ONI continues their efforts to catalogue their vast data network, and more survivors are uncovered, this list will be updated. *SPARTAN-A001 † *SPARTAN-A002 † *SPARTAN-A003 † *SPARTAN-A004 † *SPARTAN-A005 † *SPARTAN-A006 † *SPARTAN-A007 † *SPARTAN-A008 † *SPARTAN-A009 † *Daniel-A010Owned by . † *SPARTAN-A011 † *SPARTAN-A012 † *SPARTAN-A013 † *SPARTAN-A014 † *SPARTAN-A015 † *SPARTAN-A016 † *SPARTAN-A017 † *SPARTAN-A018 † * Canonical characters. † *SPARTAN-A020 † *Amita-A021 † *SPARTAN-A022 † *SPARTAN-A023 † *SPARTAN-A024 † *SPARTAN-A025 † *Abigail-A026 *SPARTAN-A027 † *SPARTAN-A028 † *SPARTAN-A029 † *SPARTAN-A030 † *Sonam-A031 † *SPARTAN-A032 † *Elsa-A033 *SPARTAN-A034 † *SPARTAN-A035 † *SPARTAN-A036 † *Tyler-A037 *SPARTAN-A038 † *SPARTAN-A039 † *SPARTAN-A040 † *SPARTAN-A041 † *Dinis-A042 † *SPARTAN-A043 † *SPARTAN-A044 † *SPARTAN-A045 † *SPARTAN-A046 † *SPARTAN-A047 † *SPARTAN-A048 † *Emilia-A049 *SPARTAN-A050 † *SPARTAN-A051 † *SPARTAN-A052 † *SPARTAN-A053 † *SPARTAN-A054 † *SPARTAN-A055 † *SPARTAN-A056 † * † *Oriana-A058 *SPARTAN-A059 † *SPARTAN-A060 † *SPARTAN-A061 † *SPARTAN-A062 † *SPARTAN-A063 † *SPARTAN-A064 † *SPARTAN-A065 † *SPARTAN-A066 † *SPARTAN-A067 † *Edward-A068 *SPARTAN-A069 † *SPARTAN-A070 † *SPARTAN-A071 † *SPARTAN-A072 † *SPARTAN-A073 † *SPARTAN-A074 † *SPARTAN-A075 † *SPARTAN-A076 † *SPARTAN-A077 † *SPARTAN-A078 † *Vinn-A079Owned by . *SPARTAN-A080 † *SPARTAN-A081 † *SPARTAN-A082 † *SPARTAN-A083 † *Maria-A084 *SPARTAN-A085 † *SPARTAN-A086 † *SPARTAN-A087 † *SPARTAN-A088 † *SPARTAN-A089 † *SPARTAN-A090 † *George-A091Owned by . *SPARTAN-A092 † *SPARTAN-A093 † *SPARTAN-A094 † *SPARTAN-A095 † *Cassandra-A096 *SPARTAN-A097 † *Quinn-A098 *SPARTAN-A099 † *SPARTAN-A100 † *SPARTAN-A101 † *SPARTAN-A102 † *SPARTAN-A103 † *SPARTAN-A104 † *SPARTAN-A105 † *SPARTAN-A106 † *SPARTAN-A107 † *SPARTAN-A108 † *SPARTAN-A109 † *SPARTAN-A110 † *SPARTAN-A111 † * † *SPARTAN-A113 † *SPARTAN-A114 † *SPARTAN-A115 † *Tanya-A116 † *SPARTAN-A117 † *SPARTAN-A118 † *SPARTAN-A119 † *SPARTAN-A120 † *SPARTAN-A121 † *SPARTAN-A122 † *SPARTAN-A123 † *SPARTAN-A124 † *SPARTAN-A125 † *SPARTAN-A126 † *SPARTAN-A127 † *SPARTAN-A128 † *SPARTAN-A129 † *SPARTAN-A130 † *SPARTAN-A131 † *SPARTAN-A132 † *SPARTAN-A133 † *Callister-A134 *SPARTAN-A135 † *SPARTAN-A136 † *Lee-A137 † *SPARTAN-A138 † *SPARTAN-A139 † *SPARTAN-A140 † *SPARTAN-A141 † *Adesuwa-A142Owned by . *Nathaniel-A143Owned by . *SPARTAN-A144 † *SPARTAN-A145 † *SPARTAN-A146 † *SPARTAN-A147 † *SPARTAN-A148 † *Damien-A149 *SPARTAN-A150 † *SPARTAN-A151 † *SPARTAN-A152 † *SPARTAN-A153 † *SPARTAN-A154 † *SPARTAN-A155 † *SPARTAN-A156 † *SPARTAN-A157 † *SPARTAN-A158 † *Vishal-A159 † *SPARTAN-A160 † *SPARTAN-A161 † *SPARTAN-A162 † *SPARTAN-A163 † *SPARTAN-A164 † *SPARTAN-A165 † *SPARTAN-A166 † *SPARTAN-A167 † *SPARTAN-A168 † *SPARTAN-A169 † *SPARTAN-A170 † *SPARTAN-A171 † *SPARTAN-A172 † *Beth-A173Owned by . *SPARTAN-A174 † *SPARTAN-A175 † *SPARTAN-A176 † *SPARTAN-A177 † *SPARTAN-A178 † *SPARTAN-A179 † *SPARTAN-A180 † *SPARTAN-A181 † *SPARTAN-A182 † *SPARTAN-A183 † *SPARTAN-A184 † *SPARTAN-A185 † *Lucas-A186 *SPARTAN-A187 † *Dale-A188 † *SPARTAN-A189 † *SPARTAN-A190 † *SPARTAN-A191 † *SPARTAN-A192 † *Caren-A193 *SPARTAN-A194 † *SPARTAN-A195 † *SPARTAN-A196 † *SPARTAN-A197 † *SPARTAN-A198 † *Faith-A199 *SPARTAN-A200 † *SPARTAN-A201 † *SPARTAN-A202 † * † *Bethany-A204Owned by . *SPARTAN-A205 † *SPARTAN-A206 † *SPARTAN-A207 † *SPARTAN-A208 † *SPARTAN-A209 † *SPARTAN-A210 † *SPARTAN-A211 † *SPARTAN-A212 † *SPARTAN-A213 † *SPARTAN-A214 † *SPARTAN-A215 † *SPARTAN-A216 † *SPARTAN-A217 † *SPARTAN-A218 † *SPARTAN-A219 † *SPARTAN-A220 † *SPARTAN-A221 † *SPARTAN-A222 † *SPARTAN-A223 † *SPARTAN-A224 † *SPARTAN-A225 † *SPARTAN-A226 † *Obadiah-A227 *SPARTAN-A228 † *Jasmine-A229 *SPARTAN-A230 † *SPARTAN-A231 † *SPARTAN-A232 † *SPARTAN-A233 † *SPARTAN-A234 † *SPARTAN-A235 † *Hector-A236 *SPARTAN-A237 † *SPARTAN-A238 † * † *SPARTAN-A240 † *SPARTAN-A241 † *SPARTAN-A242 † *SPARTAN-A243 † *SPARTAN-A244 † *SPARTAN-A245 † *SPARTAN-A245 † *SPARTAN-A246 † *SPARTAN-A247 † *SPARTAN-A248 † *SPARTAN-A249 † *SPARTAN-A250 † *SPARTAN-A251 † *SPARTAN-A252 † *SPARTAN-A253 † *SPARTAN-A254 † *Olothando-A255 † *SPARTAN-A256 † *SPARTAN-A257 † *SPARTAN-A258 † * † *SPARTAN-A260 † *SPARTAN-A261 † *SPARTAN-A262 † *SPARTAN-A263 † *SPARTAN-A264 † *SPARTAN-A265 † * *SPARTAN-A267 † *SPARTAN-A268 † *SPARTAN-A269 † *SPARTAN-A270 † *SPARTAN-A271 † *SPARTAN-A272 † *SPARTAN-A273 † *SPARTAN-A274 † *SPARTAN-A275 † *SPARTAN-A276 † *SPARTAN-A277 † *SPARTAN-A278 † *SPARTAN-A279 † *SPARTAN-A280 † *SPARTAN-A281 † * *SPARTAN-A283 † *Draven-A284 † *SPARTAN-A285 † *SPARTAN-A286 † *SPARTAN-A287 † *Marica-A288 † *SPARTAN-A289 † *SPARTAN-A290 † *SPARTAN-A291 † *SPARTAN-A292 † * † *SPARTAN-A294 † *SPARTAN-A295 † *Winnifred-A296 † *SPARTAN-A297 † *SPARTAN-A298 † *SPARTAN-A299 † *SPARTAN-A300 † *SPARTAN-A301 † * *SPARTAN-A303 † *SPARTAN-A304 † *SPARTAN-A305 † *SPARTAN-A306 † *Clyde-A307 *SPARTAN-A308 † *SPARTAN-A309 † *SPARTAN-A310 † *SPARTAN-A311 † *SPARTAN-A312 † *SPARTAN-A313 † *SPARTAN-A314 † *SPARTAN-A315 † *SPARTAN-A316 † *SPARTAN-A317 † *SPARTAN-A318 † *Tyler-A319Owned by . *SPARTAN-A320 † *SPARTAN-A321 † *SPARTAN-A322 † *SPARTAN-A323 † *SPARTAN-A324 † *SPARTAN-A325 † *SPARTAN-A326 † *SPARTAN-A327 † *SPARTAN-A328 † *SPARTAN-A329 † *SPARTAN-A330 † *SPARTAN-A331 † *SPARTAN-A332 † *SPARTAN-A333 † *SPARTAN-A334 † *SPARTAN-A335 † *SPARTAN-A336 † *SPARTAN-A337 † *SPARTAN-A338 † *Viking-A339 † *SPARTAN-A340 † *SPARTAN-A341 † *SPARTAN-A342 † *SPARTAN-A343 † *Rosenda-A344 *SPARTAN-A344 † *SPARTAN-A345 † *SPARTAN-A346 † *SPARTAN-A347 † *SPARTAN-A348 † *SPARTAN-A349 † *SPARTAN-A350 † *SPARTAN-A351 † *SPARTAN-A352 † *SPARTAN-A353 † *SPARTAN-A354 † *SPARTAN-A355 † *SPARTAN-A356 † *SPARTAN-A357 † *SPARTAN-A358 † *SPARTAN-A359 † *SPARTAN-A360 † *SPARTAN-A361 † *SPARTAN-A362 † *SPARTAN-A363 † *SPARTAN-A364 † *SPARTAN-A365 † *SPARTAN-A366 † *SPARTAN-A367 † *SPARTAN-A368 † *SPARTAN-A369 † *SPARTAN-A370 † *SPARTAN-A371 † *SPARTAN-A372 † *SPARTAN-A373 † *SPARTAN-A374 † *SPARTAN-A375 † *SPARTAN-A376 † *SPARTAN-A377 † *SPARTAN-A378 † *SPARTAN-A379 † *SPARTAN-A380 † *SPARTAN-A381 † *SPARTAN-A382 † *SPARTAN-A383 † *Jake-A384 *SPARTAN-A385 † *SPARTAN-A386 † *SPARTAN-A387 † *SPARTAN-A388 † *SPARTAN-A389 † *SPARTAN-A390 † *Valerie-A391 *Lynn-A392 † *SPARTAN-A393 † *SPARTAN-A394 † *SPARTAN-A395 † *SPARTAN-A396 † *SPARTAN-A397 † *SPARTAN-A398 † *Theodore-A399Owned by . † *SPARTAN-A400 † *SPARTAN-A401 † *SPARTAN-A402 † *SPARTAN-A403 † *SPARTAN-A404 † *SPARTAN-A405 † *SPARTAN-A406 † *SPARTAN-A407 † *SPARTAN-A408 † *SPARTAN-A409 † *SPARTAN-A410 † *SPARTAN-A411 † *SPARTAN-A412 † *SPARTAN-A413 † *SPARTAN-A414 † *SPARTAN-A415 † *SPARTAN-A416 † *SPARTAN-A417 † *SPARTAN-A418 † *SPARTAN-A419 † *SPARTAN-A420 † *SPARTAN-A421 † *SPARTAN-A422 † *SPARTAN-A423 † *SPARTAN-A424 † *SPARTAN-A425 † *SPARTAN-A426 † *SPARTAN-A427 † *Axton-A428Owned by . † *SPARTAN-A429 † *SPARTAN-A430 † *SPARTAN-A431 † *SPARTAN-A432 † *SPARTAN-A433 † *SPARTAN-A434 † *SPARTAN-A435 † *SPARTAN-A436 † *SPARTAN-A437 † *SPARTAN-A438 † *SPARTAN-A439 † *SPARTAN-A440 † *SPARTAN-A441 † *Omar-A442 † *SPARTAN-A443 † *SPARTAN-A444 † *SPARTAN-A445 † *SPARTAN-A446 † *SPARTAN-A447 † *SPARTAN-A448 † *SPARTAN-A449 † *SPARTAN-A450 † *SPARTAN-A451 † *SPARTAN-A452 † *SPARTAN-A453 † *SPARTAN-A454 † *SPARTAN-A455 † *SPARTAN-A456 † *SPARTAN-A457 † *SPARTAN-A458 † *SPARTAN-A459 † *SPARTAN-A460 † *SPARTAN-A461 † *SPARTAN-A462 † *Kenneth-A463 † *SPARTAN-A464 † *SPARTAN-A465 † *SPARTAN-A466 † *SPARTAN-A467 † *SPARTAN-A468 † *SPARTAN-A469 † *SPARTAN-A470 † *SPARTAN-A471 † *SPARTAN-A472 † *SPARTAN-A473 † *SPARTAN-A474 † *SPARTAN-A475 † *SPARTAN-A476 † *SPARTAN-A477 † *SPARTAN-A478 † *SPARTAN-A479 † *SPARTAN-A480 † *SPARTAN-A481 † *SPARTAN-A482 † *SPARTAN-A483 † *SPARTAN-A484 † *SPARTAN-A485 † *SPARTAN-A486 † *SPARTAN-A487 † *SPARTAN-A488 † *SPARTAN-A489 † *SPARTAN-A490 † *SPARTAN-A491 † *SPARTAN-A492 † *SPARTAN-A493 † *SPARTAN-A494 † *SPARTAN-A495 † *SPARTAN-A496 † *SPARTAN-A497 † |-| Washouts and Specialised Personnel=Officially, it is stated that only 300 SPARTAN-IIIs graduated from Alpha Company, with the other trainees either failing the training or unable to cope with the strain of the CHRYSANTHEMUM enhancements. In reality, a great many other survivors were deployed away from their common brethren under separate commands, and are usually paired with improved training to allow them to take on different missions to what they were originally trained for. Known washouts *Theodore-A399 *Elsa-A033 *Dale-A188 † *Bethany-A204 * * *Winnifred-A296 * *Axton-A428 † |-| Teams=The following list is accurate as of Alpha Company's graduation on October 6, 2536, and does not take into account personnel transfers made during their active service. *Team Cobra **Sonam-A031 † **Marica-A288 † **Viking-A339 † *Team Colt ** ** ** *Team Fox **Quinn-A098 **Faith-A199 ** *Team Grizzly **Beth-A173 **Thom-A293 † **Rosenda-A344 **Jake-A384 *Team Hyena ** ** ** *Team Lion ** ** ** *Team Owl ** ** ** *Team Panther **Lucas-A186 ** † ** *Team Raccoon **Lee-A137 † ** ** *Team Tiger **Caren-A193 **Clyde-A307 **Tyler-A319 *Team Vulture ** ** ** * ** † ** † ** ‎ † |-| Staff & Trainers= *'Commissioned Officers' **Colonel † **Lieutenant Commander † *'Non-Commissioned Officers' **Senior Chief Petty Officer **Sergeant Sieghard Schuchardt *'Civilians and AIs' ** Notes and References Category:Alpha Company